Changes
by genna
Summary: Kathryn deals with changes in her personal life. If it were only as easy as handling the Borg.
1. Default Chapter

Changes  
  
Genna  
  
Disclaimer: We all know the drill, Paramount owns the universe, I own only the story idea, and I get nothing for it.  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
"I love you. I'll be back as soon as my shift ends." Kathryn reached up on tiptoes to kiss Chakotay goodbye. "Hurry back, I'll be waiting." He pulled her back against him and kissed her hungrily, his hands roaming over her body. "Gods Chakotay you make it so hard to leave." "Then don't, come back to bed with me, please." He pleaded while nuzzling her neck. "I wish I could, but it's not possible today. I'll be back soon." She kissed him again then left their quarters.  
  
The doors slid shut behind her. "Computer save program." She ordered before leaving the holodeck.  
  
Slowly Kathryn strolled back to her quarters, taking her time. She enjoyed being alone with her ship. Listening to Voyagers non-verbal communications, her humming and vibrations always eased Kathryns nerves. At the moment her nerves definitely needed to be calmed, especially now before she got home to her husband.  
"Deck three." She stated as she entered the turbolift. As the doors closed she began to pace the lift. This would be the first time she had gone straight home to her husband after being with him. Before she had always planned her `meetings' while her husband was on duty or on an away mission.  
  
It wasn't always like this. The first two years of their marriage she would never have even entertained the idea of taking a holo-lover. She had no need for one. Her husband had made sure that her every desire, every need was met. It was around the third year that thing started to change. He was no longer spontaneous, no longer eager to get her into their bed.  
  
More and more Kathryn found herself frustrated and restless. She longed for the days when he would sneak up behind her and place gentle open-mouthed kisses on her neck. He knew that was the fastest way to get to her. She would give her commission to be woken up in the middle of the night by him wanting to makelove to her like he so often did before.  
  
Kathryn didn't know what caused the change in him, truth be told she was scared to ask. Scared that he no longer found her attractive, that he was just staying with her out of pity. She knew that he still cared for her, but there were times when she ached for his touch, that she wondered.  
  
What was left of their sex life was not much. If she were persistent enough he would give in, but it was never the same. When they were done she felt lonely and somewhat humiliated for having to practically beg him to makelove to her.  
  
If they weren't back on Voyager she might have suspected another woman. Kathryn figured that there were some advantages to being on a small ship with a large rumor mill.  
  
After a little investigating she found that he had been guilty of nothing, other than ignoring his hubandly duties.  
  
Kathryn found herself at the door to her quarters. Nervously she keyed in the entry code. The doors slid open; she stepped in looking around for her husband. "Chakotay I'm home." She called out to him. 


	2. Chapter 2

Changes  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Genna  
  
PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Paramount owns everything but this story idea. I do this for fun not for profit. I would make a lousy Ferengi.  
  
"Back here Kathryn." Chakotay called out from their office. Their office was once his bedroom, before their two quarters were combined into one large one.  
  
"Hello there Commander, hard at work already I see." She remarked as she leaned against the doorframe, sipping the coffee she replicated on her way to see him. "Is that what I look like when I'm working?" She asked. "That mountain of PADDs is about to swallow you up, anything I can help you with?"  
  
"No on both accounts. You appear much more organized that I and unfortunately I have to go through all of these crew evaluations before I can give them to you. You were gone early, anything happen that I need to be aware of?" He asked not bothering to look up from his stack of PADDs.  
  
Kathryn nearly choked on her coffee. Chakotay noticed her reaction from the corner of his eye and thought it curious.  
  
"I went down to the science lab this morning, I wanted to take a look at the latest data on the gases we collected from the Nurandy Nebula." Kathryn tried to appear as calm as possible.  
  
Chakotay looked over the PADD he was reading, a look of confusion flashed across his face. His first thought was to let it go but his curiosity was peeked as well as his suspicions. "Kathryn are you sure you were in the science lab this morning?" He asked, his manner cool.  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"Kathryn I was in the science lab for at least forty five minutes this morning handling a dispute between two of the crewman."  
  
Kathryns face dropped for just a moment before she recovered and put her Captains mask on and raised her defenses.  
  
The moment he saw her expression change from Kathryn to the Captain he knew something was up. He also knew that he wouldn't get any work done until he figured out what was going on with his wife. "You must have been there while I was in the mess hall..." She began.  
  
"Kathryn before you say anything else I think you should know that I know when you left our quarters and I also ran into Neelix outside the mess hall, who asked if he should expect us for brunch this morning. It's not like you to lie to me. Care to tell me what's going on?"  
  
At first Kathryn felt guilty but a second later a wave of anger over took her and it was all she could do to not start yelling at him. "I wasn't aware that you needed to know my exact where abouts for every minute of the day." She spat. Kathryn realized that her reaction and attitude were making Chakotay more and more suspicious. She began to force herself to react as the Captain and tuck Kathryn away before she caused any more damage.  
  
Chakotay stood in front of Kathryn, his expression of anger now matched hers. Usually a patient man who would prefer to talk thing out to get to the answers, he opted for a faster more direct approach. "Computer state the where abouts of Captain Janeway from 0630 to 0800." He requested.  
  
"Captain Janeway was in holodeck two from 0630 to 0800." Answered the shipboard computer.  
  
"Computer who else was in holodeck two with Captain Janeway?"  
  
"Stop right there Chakotay..." Kathryn was gearing up to do battle.  
  
"Nobody was in holodeck two with Captain Janeway." Stated the computer.  
  
"Computer were ships sensors left operating during the time Captain Janeway was in the holodeck?" Chakotay demanded.  
  
"Affirmative."  
  
"Computer was the program the Captain was running ships business or personal? Clearance code Commander Chakotay Security override Beta 4.4.0."  
  
"Chakotay damn it stop this right know, I'm sure we can work something out."  
  
"Are you willing to talk."  
  
"Personal." The computer interrupted.  
  
Chakotays expression went from anger to rage. He eyes filled with bitterness and accusations. "Kathryn I'm going to ask you this just once, does this have anything to do with Michael from Fair Haven?"  
  
"No." Although she was telling the truth, Kathryn made the mistake of looking away when she answered him.  
  
"Computer download the overview of Captain Janeways program to my desk console, authorization Chakotay 9.0.5"  
  
"Computer belay that order. Chakotay please don't do this." She pleaded.  
  
"Unable to comply, only Commander Chakotay has authorization to belay the previous request. Overview downloads complete."  
  
Chakotay walked to his desk and turned the monitor to face him. "Kathryn are you going to tell me what's going on or am I going to have to watch this?" 


	3. Chapter 3

1 Changes  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Rated: R Just to be safe.  
  
Disclaimer: They aren't mine! I wish they were heck they probably wish they were. (Even fictional characters need to get out and have a little fun.) As usual there is no profit here, just exile from the Ferengi community.  
  
  
  
"Please don't do this Chakotay, just drop it please." Kathryn was practically begging.  
  
"Either you tell me now or I'm playing this program." He nearly shouted.  
  
Tears sprang to Kathryn's eyes as she turned and ran from the office. She had to think, had to be alone. As she passed through the sitting area she ripped off her Comm badge and threw it on the couch. Without looking back she stormed out of their quarters.  
  
Back in the office Chakotay sat back down, took a deep breath and activated the replay. What he saw confused, shocked, angered and scared him.  
  
*** "There you are. Breakfast is almost ready, wanna set the table and tell me how your meeting with Tom and Belanna went." Holo Chakotay stopped working on their meal, hugged Kathryn, kissed her cheek and drew her with him back to the kitchen area by the hand. As Kathryn sat the table she gave him a detailed account of a meeting that happened a few days prior. Knowing that for this Chakotay that meeting happened only this morning.  
  
Chakotay watched as his wife and 'he' ate breakfast and chatted. Already he felt that there was something... something that he should recognize but just couldn't grasp it.  
  
*** On the screen Chakotay helped Kathryn clear the dishes, staying as close to her as possible. As she placed the last dish in the recycler he spun her around and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. When she broke away she was gasping for breath but hungry for more of his attention. Holo Chakotay wrapped his arm around her waist and led her to the couch. They sat down in silence, content to just be with each other, to touch one another.  
  
"Do you know how much I love you Kathryn?" The hologram asked as he planted a kiss on the top of Kathryn's head.  
  
"I think that I do, but how about you refresh my memory Commander." She said with a wink and a quick kiss on the lips. After several tender, slow lip kisses Kathryn turned to settle her back against Chakotays chest.  
  
Chakotay watched as his holo-image began to undress and caress his wife. Watched as layer by layer was removed. As he stared at the screen he was hit with the revelation that it had been months since he had touched Kathryn the way his image was touching her now.  
  
"Computer how many times has Captain Janeway ran this program in all?"  
  
"Captain Janeway has run program "Changes" forty two times since its completion on star date 53035.2" Stated the ship board computer.  
  
"Damn it, this has been going on for almost a year and I just now find out about it." Berating himself as he punched the desk.  
  
Chakotay sat back in his chair staring at the screen. A million questions running through his mind, as his wife and an image of himself madelove on the couch and again in their bed. He watched as she got up to shower and his image followed her; washed her and shampooed her hair for her. He watched as she tried to put her uniform on only to be distracted by his images kisses and caresses. He watched as she kissed him at the door and listened as she told him she loved him. He listened and watched as his image pleaded with her to come back to their bed.  
  
"WHY!" He yelled, but he didn't know if he was directing the question to Kathryn or himself.  
  
"Computer locate Captain Janeway." He requested, his voice barely a whisper  
  
"Captain Janeway is in her quarters." Stated the computer.  
  
Chakotay searched the cabin for his wife. He needed answers. After looking in their bedroom he made his way to the couch. Once he sat down he found her Comm badge and realized that she had left it there so that she could be left alone. With what anger that was left in him he threw the badge across the room. Not knowing if he was angrier with Kathryn or himself for not giving her what she needed. 


End file.
